


Christmas Soup

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Tyler is sick.





	

"Jaaaaammmmmiiie," Tyler whined.

Jamie sighed, Tyler became much to melodramatic when he got sick and it seemed to be even worse when it happened on Christmas Eve.

Jamie was trying his hardest to not find it endearing and failing spectacularly.

"Jaaaaaammmmmmmiiiie," Tyler whined again.

Jamie headed into the living room where he knew Tyler was on the couch in front of the Christmas tree, wrapped up in thick wool blankets. "Did you need something, Ty?" Jamie asked.

"You," Tyler pouted. "I miss you,"

Jamie shook his head but none the less he joined Tyler in the couch. "You know you're supposed to be napping."

Tyler snuggled up against him and Jamie couldn't help but wrap his arms around him.

It didn't take long for Tyler to fall back asleep. Once Jamie was sure Tyler was asleep he untangled himself and headed for the kitchen. He knew he had a old recipe for chicken noodle soup, that his mother used to make them when they were sick as children.

                                                              ***************************

Tyler awoke, alone on the couch, he was just about to call out for Jamie when, he appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray with a soup bowl on.

"You're awake," Jamie smiled at him as he set the tray on the coffee table.

"Not hungry," Tyler muttered.

"Come on, Ty," Jamie insisted. "I made you chicken noodle soup."

Tyler blinked at him.

"You made me soup. Like from a can?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "No, I made you soup."

Tyler blinked again, "No one's made me soup in forever."

He sat up.

"Does that mean you'll try some?" Jamie asked.

Tyler nodded.

Jamie settled onto the couch, Tyler sitting between his legs, still wrapped in blankets. Jamie carefully picked up the bowl, feeding Tyler the soup, making sure that it wasn't too hot.

Tyler ate more than Jamie thought that he would. And when he was finished Jamie set the bowl down on the coffee table, picking up the remote and quickly finding It's A Wonderful Life. Tyler relaxed back against Jamie's chest.

"Merry Christmas, Jamie," Tyler mumbled, as he began to drift off again.

Jamie smiled, pressing a kiss down on top of his head.


End file.
